Percy and Harold
Percy and Harold retitled Percy Proves a Point in American releases, is the ninth episode of the second season. In the US, it aired on the Shining Time Station episodes Just Wild about Harry's Workshop in 1989 and Field Day in 1991. Plot Percy was enjoying working at the new harbour on Thomas' Branch Line. He liked the branch line work rather than shunting for the mainline engines at the big station. Along the branch line was an airfield and Percy would hear the planes flying overhead. The loudest though was a helicopter. Percy complained about the noise it would make. One day Percy stopped with his train at the airfield. The helicopter was there and they began by introducing each other. The helicopter's name was Harold and it was not long before the two start trading insults. When they finished, Harold flew away and Percy set off for the quarry. Percy found Toby and vented off his feelings about Harold. On Percy's trip back to the harbour, they hear Harold's unmistakable buzzing. Percy's crew encourage the two to race each other. Percy had never been allowed to go that fast before. The trucks wailed and begged Percy to stop, but it was no use. They had to slow down when they reached the wharf and Percy was sure that they had lost the race. But when the fireman climbed onto the roof of the cab, he could see Harold still looking for a place to land. In celebration of Percy's victory, the fireman sung a little song about the race. Percy loved it. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Harold * Toby (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Locations * Anopha Quarry * Knapford Harbour * The Watermill * Rolf's Castle Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Percy the Small Engine. * Stock footage from Coal is used - you can tell from the shot of Percy's driver leaning out of the cab during the race that it is Henry's cab. * In the restored version, the shot of Percy saying "Oh, thank you" is paused. * When Percy sees Harold flying, in both of Ringo's narrations, he calls Harold a "stupid thing", while in George's narration, he says "silly thing". * The Italian title of this episode is "The Locomotive and the Helicopter". * In the Japanese version, most of the music is omitted during Percy's Victory Song. Goofs * In the first shot, Percy pushes a box close to the rails. * After Thomas says "Well done, Percy! The Fat Controller is very pleased with us!", the camera then cuts to Percy. This is the same shot as the one of the fireman singing; look up at Percy's cab and you can see the fireman's legs. * When the narrator says, "An airfield was close by", Thomas' face moves. * When Percy says "Stupid thing! Why can't it go and buzz somewhere else?", his face moves. * It is odd that Percy was still smiling after Harold said that he thinks railways are slow, not much use, and out of date. * The wind sock beside Harold should have been blown by his rotors when he took off. * In the close-up of Percy complaining to Toby about Harold, Percy's eyes look wonky. * When Percy gains speed, his back wheel derails. * In the aerial shot of Harold flying alongside Percy, a truck vanishes from Percy's train. * When Harold flies over the valley, he clips a tree. * When Percy says "Oh, dear! I'm sure we've lost!", his eyes are wonky. Gallery File:PercyandHaroldtitlecard.png|Original UK title card File:PercyandHaroldWelshtitlecard.JPG|Welsh title card File:PercyandHaroldUKrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored title card File:PercyProvesaPointtitlecard.png|US title card File:Coal9.png|Percy's driver in stock footage File:PercyandHarold2.png|Thomas and Percy Image:PercyandHarold3.png Image:PercyandHarold4.png|Percy at the quarry Image:PercyandHarold5.png Image:PercyandHarold6.png|A signal File:PercyandHarold7.jpg|Harold File:PercyandHarold8.jpg File:PercyandHarold9.jpg File:PercyandHarold10.png File:PercyandHarold11.png File:PercyandHarold12.png File:PercyandHarold13.png File:PercyandHarold14.png File:PercyandHarold15.png File:PercyandHarold16.png File:PercyandHarold17.png File:PercyandHarold18.png File:PercyandHarold19.png|Thomas File:PercyandHarold20.png File:PercyandHarold21.png File:PercyandHarold22.png File:PercyandHarold23.png File:PercyandHarold24.png File:PercyandHarold25.png File:PercyandHarold26.png File:PercyandHarold27.png File:PercyandHarold28.png File:PercyandHarold29.png File:PercyandHarold30.png File:PercyandHarold31.png File:PercyandHarold32.png File:PercyandHarold33.png File:PercyandHarold34.png File:PercyandHarold35.png Episode File:Percy and Harold - British Narration|UK narration File:Percy Proves a Point - Ringo Starr American Narration|Ringo Starr US narration File:Percy Proves a Point - George Carlin American Narration|George Carlin narration Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes